Car, Rain
Car, Rain & Fire (originally called Tori & Cat's Roadtrip) is an episode of Victorious revolving around Cat, Jade, and Tori. It aired on February 25th, 2012, making it the 6th episode in Season 3 and the 39th overall. Plot Cat read on the Internet that her favorite actress, Mona Patterson (from I Married My Mom), had passed away, so she, Tori, and Jade drove to San Diego to honor her, with disastrous results. After driving Cat's brother's convertible through a horrible rainstorm with a broken top, they stop at a gas station only to find a bag of fake feet in the trunk of the car, which causes Cat to state that her brother is "pretty weird." They are also confronted by a crazed clown before driving off in the car. After this treacherous journey, they finally arrive at Mona's home. After Cat leaves a scented candle by Mona's doorstep, they discover that Mona did not die; she was joining a TV show called The Dead; the headline "Mona Patterson joins The Dead" had confused Cat. Mona then proceeds to spray the girls with a squirt gun and send them off. When Cat stays over at Tori's house, there is a news report about Cat's candle causing a fire at Mona Patterson's house, in which they stated that Mona said something about a "cat with red fur". Tori quickly changes the channel. Subplot After Trina spreads a rumor around school that Beck asked her out, he decides to get back at her. He pretends to be in love with her, and goes over to Trina's house at night. She attempts to cook a large turkey for him (she believes it's a chicken at first until her dad comes in), first putting it into the oven but forgetting to turn it on, then shoving it into the microwave. Robbie and André each come as well, proclaiming their love for Trina. After the boys get into a fight, Trina tells her Dad what happened, only to find the boys playing with sock puppets on the couch. Beck then asks Trina if she's learned her lesson, and they all dance in a circle around her before they run out of the house, implying that Beck asking her out & the rest of events that happened to her up until that point was just a play act that was to teach her a lesson for lying about Beck in the first place. Trivia *The official title for this episode was Tori & Cat's Roadtrip, it was later changed for some reason. *In the original promo for this episode, Cat reads the PadMaps on her PearPad 2 and says that they'll be in San Diego in an inch-and-a-half. However, in the actual episode, this is changed to 63 miles. *In the sneak peek Jade makes a disgusted noise when Mona said whose wife she will be playing, but in the episode she just makes a disgusted face. *Tori changes the channel to an episode of Hungry Girl. Hungry Girl is hosted by Lisa Lillien (Dan Schneider's wife). *Tori didn't get her driver's license because she "did not see the old lady in the wheel chair." This is a reference to Drake & Josh, where Drake almost ran over an old lady in a wheel chair, and did not get his license due to that. Although Tori actually hit the old lady, while Drake missed, and is later chased by the old lady. It is also a reference to the fact that Victoria Justice does not yet have her driver's license. *This is the episode shown in the Season 3 opening credits when Tori, Cat, and Jade get sprayed with water. *This episode was filmed the week of November 7–11, 2011. *The title is a reference to the band Earth, Wind, & Fire. *This is, to date, the lowest amount of screen time Robbie has had in any episode, appearing only less than five minutes from the end. *Shirley Jones from The Partridge Family guest stars as Mona Patterson. *It is revealed that Mona Patterson has no toleration for people trespassing on her property (which explains why she sprayed Cat, Tori and Jade with her water gun). *The headphones Mr. Vega are using are Beats by Dre solo hds in red. Trina was seen wearing them in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. *The car used for the road trip is a 1965 Cadillac Fleetwood Eldorado. *Rex is absent in this episode (his second absence until now, first one being Part 2 of Freak the Freak Out). *On TheSlap.com, Tori is the only person who posts an update related to this episode. The only other time this has happened was with Locked Up. *The scene with the clown is a likely reference to the Fresh Prince of Bellair episode I.Clownious, where both episodes have a killer crazy African American clown forcing three of the main characters to give him a ride from a gas station. *As of this episode Beck has kissed all four main girls. *'Ending Tagline:' I had a burrito for breakfast, was it the onions? -Trina *When Andre, Robbie, and Beck dance in victory after the fake puppet show, a certain type of music is played in the background. It is the same music as in the Nickelodeon.com game SpongeBob SquarePants: Dunces and Dragons. *During the fight right before André throws Robbie on the ground, you can hear André say, "Look out, look out." *This episode consists of the ships Catorade and Rodreck, each having their own plots and both the plots having their own twists. *After this episode, Jade changes her hair highlights to blue, maybe because her hair got wet during this episode. *Cat mentions that Mona Patterson's house is in San Diego. San Diego was the site of another DanWarp show Drake & Josh. *This is the first episode to feature a new backpack for Cat. *Trina trying to cook a turkey in a microwave might have been recycled from Kenan and Kel when Kenan tried the same things. Both times they had trouble fitting it in. *This is the second time making a chicken has been referenced as something to be desired the first time being in The Birthweek Song with Robbie's Grandmother. *The show references famous actor David Schwimmer. *Recurring themes: Trina saying "Whaaat?" *This is the second episode so far that David Vega has appeared in without his wife, Holly Vega. The first was Freak the Freak Out. *Hollywood Arts is for talented kids, But it is still a high school so Tori and Cat have Science. *The characters of Beck, Andre, and Robbie were very unusual in this episode. However, this was a play act so they were pretending to fight. Goofs *A small candle would not have caused such a fire, unless it were somehow knocked over or close to any objects. However, due to the rain, the water would have extinguished the fire. *Given the size of a turkey, it would be impossible for Trina to fit one inside a microwave. However, she might cut of part of the turkey to make it smaller. *Trina was shown to be a terrible dancer, but in Locked Up she could dance very well. She's also a horrible dancer in The Birthweek Song and Helen Back Again. It might be that she actually practiced in Locked Up. *When Trina goes, "They're killing each other!", the door is about to close behind her, but when Andre, Beck, and Robbie start laughing the door is fully open. *Tori, Cat and Jade would have been cold and would have likely had to stop frequently by the time they reached to Mona's place. *In reality, arson (burning down houses and buildings) in the State of California, can lead up to 3–8 years in State Prison, but the police never found out who caused the fire. *The news station would not be able to touch or present evidence (the candle), it would be illegal. *The episode description on Xfinity TV Guide says "Trina puts on a play with the guys at school". That does not happen. *It would have been illegal and impossible to drive in the storm without windscreen wipers. *Guest star Willow Geer is listed in the credits as William Geer. Gallery Quotes Tori: 'Why are you all sad? '''Cat: '''How do you know I'm sad? '''Tori: '''Well, you're dressed in sad colors, and you were playing a sad song. Oh, and you're wearing a button that says, "I'm sad, ask me why!" '''Cat: '''Now no one even remembers Mona Patterson or cares that she's gone. '''Tori: '''I'm sure she has lots of fans who care. '''Cat: '''No! On my way to school, I stopped by her store on Hollywood Boulevard, and there weren't any flowers or anything! Just a weird man with some vomit on his pants. '''Tori: '''Yeah, um, listen-- '''Cat: '''I gave him a Tidy Wipe, but he ate it. '''Tori: '''What if after school, we drive to her house, and you maybe light a candle and leave it by her doorstep, to honor her memory? '''Cat: '''Can it be a scented candle? '''Tori: '''Sure. '''Cat: '''Cause I have one that smells like cinnamon buns. '''Tori: '''Did Mona Patterson like cinnamon buns? '''Cat: '''I don't know, we weren't friends! '''Cat: '''So you'll drive? '''Tori: '''No, I didn't pass my driver's test. '''Cat: '''Why not? '''Tori: '''I didn't see the old lady in the wheelchair. ''gasps ''I signaled before I hit her! '''Jade: '''Oh, I'm sorry. All I heard was, "Hamster, hamster, science, science, Tori's boring, kill me." '''Clown: '''Can I have a ride to your house? '''Tori: '''No!... No, we're driving our friend to San Diego '''Clown: '''When are you going to San Diego? '''Tori: '''Oh, you know... Now!!!!!! Get in the car!!!! ''Jade and Cat get in the car and drive away 'Trina: '''I put this stupid chicken in the oven three hours ago, and it's still not cooked! '''Mr. Vega: '''Okay, um, couple of things. You didn't turn the oven on, this is a turkey, and yeah, it's frozen. '''Trina: '''Well, what am I supposed to feed Beck? '''Mr. Vega: '''Does he like turkey-sicles? '''Trina: '''Dad! ''opens an umbrella, which goes flying out of the car '''Tori: '''Cat, I think I brought an umbrella, do you see it anywhere? '''Cat: '''No, not really... '''Jade: Oh my God! Tori: ''out a bag of feet'' What is this?! Cat: '''Don't worry, they're not real feet. '''Jade: Well, why does your brother have a bag of fake feet in the trunk of his car?! Cat: '''I'm not gonna lie. My brother's pretty weird. '''Beck: '''Dude, go. '''Andre: '''Don't tell me what to do, you-you Canadian! '''Beck: '''OH!!! '''Trina: '''Ok now boys, this isn't very ni-- '''Beck: ''Andre I always had a feeling you were anti-Canadian. '''Andre: 'a Canadian accent So, whatcha gonna do 'bout it, eh? Eh? You gonna hit me with a hockey bat, eh? Eh?! Cat: '''Be gone, ghost of Mona Patterson! Go to the light! '''Jade: '''Cat, I'm almost sure she's not dead. '''Cat: ''to touch Mona to see if she isn't a ghost'' Mona: ''her hand away'' Don't poke that! Beck: Trina made chicken for me! Andre: Don't you listen to her? She made a turkey! Why would you wanna date a Canadian that doesn't know one food bird from another? Beck: a puppet Trina, did you learn your lesson? Robbie: a puppet About telling lies? Andre: a puppet ''Meow! ''Cat, and Jade open the car top Cat: ''Giggles'' Jade: 'What? '''Cat: '''Our car is topless. ''in a topless convertiable in the rain '''Tori: '''We've gotta pull over! '''Jade: '''I can't pullover on this freeway there's no way to stop! '''Cat: '''I'm getting wet! '''Tori: '''How do we put up the top? '''Jade: '''Cat, where's the switch to put the top up? '''Cat: ''at the switch Right there! Under the radio! ''turns the switch, but it doesn't work '''Tori: '''It's not working! '''Cat: '''I know, it's broken! '''Tori: '''Hey Jade. I thought you were going to breathe in the fumes of Mona Pattersons soul. '''Jade: '''Well it's hard to enjoy when my pants are soggy. References #http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/ #Promo #TVGuide Listing Promo 300px 06 306 306 306 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes about Trina